Opening racing/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain
The way the Opening racing ("Run That Race"), Entering Jackson Storm, Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 3. (The film begins in darkness.) Lightning McQueen: (exhales) Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. (The screen shows racecars racing along on a racetrack with their engines roaring, then it goes dark again.) Lightning McQueen: One winner, 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. (Then the screen shows racecars on a racetrack again, this time with the camera attached to the back of the Lil' Torquey Pistons racer and showing what is in front as another racer, the one for Rev-N-Go, overtakes him. The screen goes dark again.) Lightning McQueen: Did I used to say that? Mater: Yes, sir, you did! Lightning McQueen: (gasps and opens his eyes to see Mater in front of him in Mack's trailer) Mater: You used to say that all the time! Lightning McQueen: Mater, what are you doing in here? Mater: Well, I didn't want you to be lonely. Lightning McQueen: Well... (stutters) Uh, uh... Thank you. But I'm kind of preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. Mater: Oh, right. You got it, buddy. (drives out of Mack's trailer; to every forklift driving around) Hey, everybody, listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet! (shouts) Perfect quiet! (honks his horn) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Okay. Where was I? (exhales deeply and closes his eyes) Racing. Real racing. (Then the screen shows a flashback of Doc Hudson.) Doc Hudson: (scoffs) That ain't racing. That wasn't even a Sunday drive. That was one lap. Racing is 500 of those. Everybody fighting to move up. Lap after lap. Inside, outside, inches apart. Never touching. Now that's racing. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Well, I can't argue with The Doc Hudson. Doc Hudson: (chuckles) How true, how true. (laughs) (Then banging is heard, and the screen goes back to the real world, as it turns out Mack is banging on the door outside. McQueen, with his eyes still closed, chuckles.) Mack: Hey, Lightning, you ready? Lightning McQueen: (opens his eyes) Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready. (McQueen revs his engine and presses the button that opens the door, as the song "Run That Race" starts. McQueen starts to drive out of the trailer.) Lightning McQueen: (glancing at a photo of Doc on the wall) This one's for you, Doc. (Then the screen moves through the sky and past Al Oft, before rotating down to show the racetrack. Then the screen shows McQueen moving between Bobby Swift and the Rev-N-Go racer and overtaking Cal Weathers, while the opening credits showing the film companies' names are displayed. Then the screen shows the film's title on the television above the scoring pylon. Then it shows McQueen having just overtaken another racer and every racer zooming past as McQueen's friends, counting Sally, Mater, Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore, watching from the pits, cheer on McQueen. Thomas the Tank Engine is seen on top of the crew chief's podium and wearing a headset, as he is McQueen's crew chief.) Sally Carrera: Whoo-hoo! Come on, Stickers. Mater: (arrives, wearing a lightning bolt hat, and hits several stuff around him such as a tire while he tries to get in front of his friends) Pardon me. Excuse me. Best friend coming through. Go, McQueen! Whoo-hoo! (The screen is then above the racetrack as it moves to show a McQueen fan, named Maddy McGear, and her mother cheering on the racers from the grandstands.) Spectator: Pass him now, 24! Maddy McGear: Lightning McQue-e-e-e-en! (Then the screen shows Albert Hinkey making his way to his seat beside the fence in the center of the stadium.) Albert Hinkey: Go, 95! (honks his horn, then moves his bodywork to the left, pushing three spectators) Whoo-hoo! (Then the screen shows Cal, as McQueen appears behind him.) Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal, your blinker's on! (passes Cal to take the lead) Cal Weathers: What? No, it's not. (realizes) Hey! Your blinker's on. Bobby Swift: (passes Cal) Good comeback, Cal. (Then the screen shows more shots of the racecars racing, crossing the start line. McQueen is then shown having just passed Brick Yardley and is then about to overtake Bobby. The camera shows a bird's eye view as Bobby moves to the left and McQueen moves to the right as they both pass the Nitroade racer. McQueen immediately gets past Bobby, who is then being passed by Brick as Cal also joins in the battle. Then McQueen, Bobby and Cal come into the pits. The Apple and RPM racers have also come in as the camera shows an aerial view and shows the leaders coming to their pit boxes, while Bob and Darrell are heard.) Bob Cutlass: And into the pit goes Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. These three are fun to watch, aren't they, Darrell? Darrell Cartrip: You know, Bob, I can't tell if they have more fun on or off the track. (The camera shows a closeup of McQueen's tires being changed by Guido. Once Guido finishes changing the tires, McQueen gets going.) Guido: Finito! (speaks Italian) Mmm. Lightning McQueen: (while Cal is still having his pit stop) You getting a car wash too, Cal? Cal Weathers: No, you're getting a car wash, McQueen. Strip Weathers: (as the Dinoco pitties finish changing Cal's tires) Good comeback, Cal. (After Cal gets going, the camera shows McQueen, Bobby and Cal back on the track and behind a few other racers while ahead of Brick. McQueen swerves past the Clutch Aid, Easy Idle and Tow Cap racers. The screen then shows above the racetrack again, with the Blinkr racer, Speedy Comet, and the Tank Coat and Tow Cap racers ahead of McQueen. McQueen is then shown passing Speedy while Bobby is passing the Tank Coat racer. With a determined smile on his face, McQueen crosses the finish line and wins the race ahead of Bobby, Cal and Brick. The screen then shows McQueen being interviewed by Shannon Spokes.) Shannon Spokes: Lightning, how do you keep your focus racing against Bobby and Cal? Lightning McQueen: I mean, I think the key is we respect each other. These guys are real class acts... (Suddenly, McQueen gets sprayed with foam and confetti. Bobby and a few pitties pass by laughing and putting down a fire extinguisher.) Bobby Swift: Congratulations, cupcake! Lightning McQueen: (spits out foam) Oh, they are gonna pay. (Then the screen has a dissolving transition that shows McQueen and Cal side-by-side in the next race as they head towards the finish line. Cal finishes just ahead of McQueen. Later, the Dinoco team toss Cal in the air, cheering.) Car: Go, Dinoco! (Then the screen shows Shannon interviewing Cal.) Shannon Spokes: Great win today, Cal. Cal Weathers: Thank you, Shannon. It was a great boost and I was... (But while Cal is talking, his tires overinflate.) Cal Weathers: Hey! Hey! (It turns out Guido had did it, while the Dinoco pitties, McQueen and Bobby all laugh.) Cal Weathers: Guido! Guido: Pit stop. Cal Weathers: Ha, ha. Laugh it up. Real funny. (Cal's team continues laughing, then balloons of McQueen appear behind Cal, and as Cal tries to move, his front-left tire deflates. Then the screen shows McQueen training around Willy's Butte, going past the speed checker, which says "196". Sheriff, Luigi, Guido and Mater are there, with all except Sheriff wearing McQueen merchandise.) Guido: (speaks Italian) Mater: Keep it going, buddy! (Then the screen shows another racetrack as McQueen leads and wins the race.) Lightning McQueen: (crossing the finish line) Whoo! (On the infield, he meets his team's owners Rusty and Dusty.) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Hey! Are my sponsors happy today? Dusty Rust-eze: (jokingly) Stop winning for crying out loud. We're running out of bumper cream to sell. Rusty Rust-eze, Dusty Rust-eze and Lightning McQueen: (all laugh) Tex Dinoco: Lightning McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Hey, Big Tex. How's my favorite competitor? Tex Dinoco: Just say the word and... I'll boot Cal off the Dinoco team and replace him with you. (chuckles and does a fist bump) Cal Weathers: You know I can hear you, right? I'm right here. Lightning McQUeen: (drives off) Bye, Cal. See you next week. Or not. Tex Dinoco: (to Cal) Oh, come on now. I'm joking. (Then the screen shows a closeup of a hat Mater is wearing that is like a slot car track, with a slot car of McQueen racing around in a circle and a wooden grandstand with models of spectators attached to it.) Mater: Go, little buddy! Whoo-hoo! And big buddy too! (As Mater says, "Whoo-hoo!", the camera zooms out to show him, Sally, Luigi, Guido and Fillmore in McQueen's pit box at another race. Then the camera shows the racers racing, as McQueen leads Bobby and Cal.) Bob Cutlass: Another great finish in the making. McQueen and Swift nose to nose. Lightning McQueen: How's the view back there, Bobby? Bobby Swift: (scoffs) Well, you better not blink. I'll blow right past you. (Then the camera shows the race official waving the white flag for the last lap.) Bob Cutlass: The flag is out. It's the final stretch. McQueen in the lead. (The camera focuses on the racers again.) Lightning McQueen: Okay, let's see what you got. Bobby Swift: Whoo-whee! (Then the camera is placed underneath the rookie Jackson Storm as he accelerates, then the camera is beside him while showing what is behind him, then it shows from behind him as he goes faster and moves past other racers, zooming past McQueen and crossing the finish line. The song "Run That Race" immediately ends.) Darrell Cartrip: Holy cow! Bob Cutlass: Whoa! It's Jackson Storm for the win! A huge upset! Darrell Cartrip: Neither Lightning nor Bobby ever saw him coming! (The screen then shows one of the grandstands before moving down to show McQueen, Cal and Bobby arriving in the pits to see Storm come onto the stage as confetti is shot out. Meanwhile, an announcer is heard on the PA.) Announcer: (on PA) It's one thing to start fast, but we haven't seen anyone cross the line with that kind of speed and power since a young Lightning McQueen first arrived on the scene. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby? Who is that? Bobby Swift: That's, um, Jackson Storm. Cal Weathers: Yeah. He's one of the rookies. Lightning McQueen: Huh. (Then the screen shows Jackson coming off the stage as reporters snap pictures of him and are heard clamoring.) Jackson Storm: Thank you, guys. Thank you. No, I appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you. Lightning McQueen: Hey. Jackson Storm, right? Great race today. Jackson Storm: Wow! Thank you, Mr. McQueen. You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. Lightning McQueen: Oh, thanks. Wait. (chuckles) Hang on. Did you say "meet" or "beat"? Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Lightning McQueen: Uh, what? Reporter 1: McQueen, over here! Reporter 2: Storm, can we get some pictures? Jackson Storm: Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's get a picture. You know what? Get a ton of pictures because champ here has been a role model of mine... for years now. (nudges McQueen) And I mean a lot of years. Right? I love this guy. (drives to his hauler's trailer) Reporter: (indistinctly) Storm, give us a quote. What's your top speed? Jackson Storm: (backing into his hauler's trailer) I think I touched a nerve. (presses a button on a wall that makes the music in his hauler's trailer louder and closes the door) (Storm's hauler drives off, as the reporters follow him. McQueen feels stunned.) (Then the screen shows Chick Hicks in a TV studio being recorded on cameras.) Chick Hicks: Welcome back to Chick's Picks with Chick Hicks. I'm your host, former and forever, Piston Cup champion, Chick Hicks. Doo-doo-doo-doo. This just in... Rookie Jackson Storm slams the proverbial door on Lightning McQueen! (laughs) Oh. I couldn't have enjoyed it more if I'd beaten McQueen myself. Oh, wait, I have! (chuckles) (One of the cameramen feels depressed about Chick's bragging.) Chick Hicks: But enough about me. Here to tell you how it happened is professional number cruncher, Miss Natalie Certain. (Natalie Certain comes onto the stage.) Natalie Certain: It's a pleasure to be here, Chick. And actually, I prefer the term "Statistical Analyst". Chick Hicks: Right. Chick Hicks: So, who is this mysterious newcomer, Jackson Storm? And why is he so darn fast? Natalie Certain: It's no mystery if you study the data, Mr. Hicks. Jackson Storm is part of the next generation of high-tech racers. Unlike the veterans of yesterday... Chick Hicks: (stammers) W-W-What? What? Old-timers like this guy? (moves his eyes towards an image of McQueen, and laughs) Natalie Certain: Um... Right. Storm achieves his top speeds by exploiting the numbers. I refer, of course, to racing data. Tyre pressure, downforce, weight distribution, aerodynamics, and next-gens like Storm are taking advantage. The racing world is changing. Chick Hicks: And for the better if it means my old pal, Lightning, is down for the count. Am I right, Certain? Natalie Certain: Well, if I'm certain of anything, Chick, it's that this season is about to get even more interesting. Category:Scenes